Recueil II
by Akimichi
Summary: Mon inspiration, c'est comme une vague. Elle vas, elle vient, au grès de ses envies. Mais elle ne reste jamais assez longtemps, du moins, pas assez pour écrire une fiction entière sur ce fandom. On se contentera de mes mini OS. [Drarry] [Zabnott] [UA] et autres [-] que je n'envisage pas encore. Rated M potentiel. Remember, je suis une vague.
1. Slytherins

**Finally, après X années à lire sur ce fandom, je commence à y contribuer. Pas sûre que ce soit de la meilleure façon, mais ce sont les seules choses que mon cerveau arrive à pondre, entre deux chapitre de La Vie Est Belle.**

 **Bienvenu à toi si tu me lis pour la première fois!**

 **Inspired by Neviy, ma muse au quotidien.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Draco!"

Le blond se retourna, et son épaule cogna contre la pierre des sous-sol. Il jura, et Théodore Nott s'arrêta à ses côtés, souriant, tandis que Blaise Zabini, derrière lui, lui rentrait dedans. Un joyeux capharnaüm les suivait toujours, ces deux là. Aussi insupportables qu'inséparables, ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre, et, possiblement accompagnés de Draco Malfoy.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Son air renfrogné prouvait sa non-intention de rester discuter dans les couloirs sombres, mais son ami lui adressa une petite moue.

"On avait dit qu'on allait avancé sur l'exposé, tu sais?

-Merlin, Théo, j'ai tout sauf envie de faire cet exposé de merde.

-Et moi non plus, mon ami, mais faudrait qu'on le finisse avant vendredi, tu sais, y'a un match ce week-end, et aucun de nous n'as envie de louper ça pour un devoir d'histoire de la magie."

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciels, agacé.

"Théodore Nott, cet exposé mon gonfle, cette matière me gonfle, et toi, tu me gonfle aussi.

-Quoi, petit dragon a passé une sale journée?

-Ta gueule Zabini. Sérieusement."

Un sourire étira les lèvres du métisse, et il s'approcha pour passer un bras autour des épaules du blondinet.

"Allez, raconte tout à tes meilleurs potes de l'univers!

-Qui t'as permis d-

-Chut, on sait tous que tu fais juste très bien semblant."

Il avança, l'entrainant avec lui, Théodore les suivant en trottinant derrière eux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur?"

Résigné, le blond haussa les épaules, délogeant au passage le bras de son ami.

"Tout. Les cours, mon père, les profs, Potter."

Un petit rire résonna dans le couloir, et Théo, revenu à leur hauteur, lui donna un coup de coude.

"Quoi, ton petit chéri n'est pas assez docile?

-Putain, Théo, ferme la."

Le brun mordit sa lèvre, amusé, et Blaise éclata de rire. Leur bonne humeur s'étala le long de la pierre froide, et Draco esquissa un sourire.

"Vous êtes super chiants.

-Bien sûr, sinon, comment on te supporterais?"

De nouveaux rires éclatèrent, les éclaboussant, et le blond se permit un gloussement.

Mais c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient entre eux, hein.

Jamais Draco Malfoy n'irait glousser -ridicule, ce mot-, en public.

Et il n'irait encore moins laisser les autres voir à quel point il était aussi humain, aussi vivant qu'eux.

Et puis quoi encore, manquerait plus que tout Poudlard sache que, dans les couloirs des Serpentards, il laissait Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure de rire et oublie tout le reste.


	2. We Are Young

**_Absolument et irrévocablement à lire en écoutant We Are Young de fun._**

 ** _S'il-vous-plait._**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Tonight_

01h34.

 _We are young_

21 ans de mon meilleur ami.

 _So let's set the world on fire_

Lancer de pétard, de feux d'artifice.

 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

Ses yeux, dans les miens. Son sourire, éclatant.

Il a l'air heureux, ce soir.

Le ciel s'illumine, et la lune se cache, juste le temps de nous laisser profiter de cet instant hors du temps.

Ce soir, nous n'existons nul part ailleurs qu'ici, et maintenant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pense ni à hier, ni à demain. L'épaule de Blaise est contre la mienne, et il ne dit rien. Ça doit être la première fois que je le vois se taire ainsi.

C'est calme, et pourtant, les gens crient autour de nous. Il doit y avoir la moitié de la ville dans son jardin, et pourtant, il reste là, à regarder les feux se dissiper, en silence. La musique ne nous atteint pas, nous ne dansons pas, nous restons juste là.

La nuit finit par retomber, et nous, nous restons encore là. Et même dans cette nuit sans étoiles, sans lumière, je sais qu'il sourit.

"Je crois que je suis bourré, Théo."

Je ris, parce que oui, il l'est. Il a bu bien trop -moi aussi-, et il est encore trop tôt. Mais ce soir, on fête ses 21 ans, et ce soir, on est jeunes, libres.

Je prend sa main, et l'entraîne dans la foule. On se mêle à la masse vibrante, et comme aucun de nous n'est sobres, on rigole en se percutant à des corps qui semblent désarticulés par la musique. Je rejoins le salon, et même si je ne tiens plus sa main, je sais qu'il me suit. On a pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir ce genre de choses, Blaise et moi. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps que je sais tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Là, il pense que les gens qui s'embrassent dans le couloir sont dégoûtants, et là, il se demande où o-

"Où on va Théooooo?"

Je rigole, encore, et c'est vrai que l'alcool me rend un peu joyeux, et sûrement audacieux, car je plaque deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

"Chuuuuut!"

ll glousse bêtement et me suit, sa main agrippée au bas de ma chemise verte. C'est lui qui me l'as offerte, d'ailleurs. Je m'en souvenais plus tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai mise.

Je le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre, et il se laisse tomber sur le lit. J'ai bien trop dormis dans ce lit. Comme lui a trop dormis dans le mien. Il s'est aussi trop lavé chez moi, il a trop mangé chez moi, trop râlé dans ma chambre, et m'as trop de fois vu nu. Peut-être qu'après tout ce temps, je ne peux plus le surprendre. Pourtant, quand je lui donne son cadeau et qu'il le déballe, il me regarde d'un air hébété.

"Ferme la bouche Blaisou, les mouches font venir baiser dedans."

Il éclate de rire.

"Est-ce que t'as goûter au gâteau de Pansy?

-Celui du début de soirée, au chocolat, ou celui d'après minuit, à la beuh?"

On rigole comme des cons, parce qu'en fait, on a tout les deux mangé du gâteau. On sait juste plus trop lequel, du coup, on se dit que ça devait être le deuxième. Ou alors c'est les verres qu'on a bus? Je m'affale à côté de lui, et il tourne la tête vers moi.

"T'es le meilleur, tu le sais ça, Théodore Nott?

-Je sais, Blaise Zabini. Joyeux anniversaire."

On ne dit rien pendant 5 minutes, puis une fille rentre dans la chambre, et dégueule sur le parquet. Comme on est bourrés, on trouve ça excessivement drôle, et on la tire aux chiottes, où son corps se purge littéralement. On redescend en bas, dans la foule, et on danse.

 _Tonight_

3h08.

 _We are young_

On a toujours 21 ans, mais 16 dans nos têtes.

 _So let's set the world on fire_

"On s'en fou des gens, allez Théo!"

 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

Et je cède, et puis, comme on est vraiment cons, et toujours bourrés, on s'embrasse, en plein milieu de la nuit, en plein milieu d'une fête trop bruyante, mais on s'en fout.

On s'en fout, parce que ce soir, on est jeunes, parce que ce soir, on se fout du monde, parce que ce soir, toutes les étoiles du ciel sont descendus vers nous.

Parce que ce soit, on est libres.

Parce que ce soir, on envoie le monde se faire foutre.

Ce soir, cette nuit, on brûle sous le soleil.

Quel soleil? J'en sais rien, on est en pleine nuit. Alors pourquoi j'ai aussi chaud?

"Théo, jcrois que jsuis amoureux de toi putain!"

C'est la pire façon de le dire, la pire manière de formuler, mais au final, c'est Blaise. C'est aussi fuckup que lui, et comme je suis aussi fuckup que lui aussi, je rigole, et je l'embrasse en lui disant "ta gueule".

Je crois que j'ai perdu mes capacités intellectuelles, de toute façon.

 _Tonight  
We are young  
_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Cette chanson a une putain de résonance en moi.**


End file.
